Lucky to Love
by Fire The Canon
Summary: In some instances, however, and in Blaise and Daphne's case, love was a deciding factor. Daphne was a pretty girl with light brown hair. Blaise was dark and charming, and in Daphne's opinion, quite a good kisser. It was a rare circumstance, but delighted the families nonetheless.


_**Written for the 1991 Challenge of HPFC (Blaise Zabini, glittering)**_

* * *

**Lucky to Love**

Getting married was the proper thing for two purebloods to do. They would get married, produce a child (or children) and raise more purebloods to continue with the line. The marriage was just an expected formality.

Even after the war parents were still expecting the traditions to continue. Those who had stuck with the Dark Lord until his demise, and even those who had run scared. Old habits didn't die, and everyone was gathered around the Zabini family garden to celebrate the union of Blaise and Daphne.

In a lot of cases pureblood weddings were loveless and violent. Two people who didn't even like each other, let alone love one another, were normally thrown together to keep the blood of the next generation pure. A famous case of such a marriage was between Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black. What a horrible, terrible relationship that had ever been.

In some instances, however, and in Blaise and Daphne's case, love was a deciding factor. Daphne was a pretty girl with light brown hair. Blaise was dark and charming, and in Daphne's opinion, quite a good kisser. It was a rare circumstance, but delighted the families nonetheless.

Nervously, Blaise waited at the altar which was set beside a pretty bed of roses. The Zabini family home was modest compared to some, but gorgeous at the same time. In the late afternoon (which was when the wedding was set for) the setting sun would glitter upon the house and cast a beautiful shadow of trees and flowers on its walls. The guests were in awe.

As Blaise waited for his future wife to appear soft music played in the background from an accordion witch. Blaise did not know her well but was informed that she was a relative of some sort, distant.

The Greengrass family were much larger than Blaise's. In the front row sat Daphne's parents, her sister, Astoria and her fiancé Draco. Blaise wasn't sure how he felt about Draco becoming part of the family. They had gone to school together, of course, and had even considered themselves friends. But a brother-in-law? The concept was odd.

The music grew louder and Blaise looked up to where a white gown could be seen in the distance. His heart pounded in his chest as he anticipated what was to come. At twenty-one his life was about to change forever. It was expected that within the first year of marriage he and Daphne would have had their first child. He was expected to provide a home for her, and care for her.

A sigh escaped his lips, covered by a cough before anyone noticed. As she drew nearer he was captivated by her beauty, but marriage was not what they wanted just yet. For a brief moment he felt jealous of a family such as the Weasleys. How different it would be for them; they could marry when they were ready and have children if they decided they wanted to. He could imagine that their weddings would be much different to his own.

He shook his head. Much had changed these past years, but hating the Weasleys was not one of them.

"She looks so beautiful," he heard Daphne's mother whisper. "Oh, Daphne!"

Blaise smiled, for he agreed with her completely. At least he had one thing above the rest; at least he loved the woman he was about to marry with his whole heart.

As she drew nearer and nearer he couldn't help but feel that every other man had missed out. He had found the most beautiful, the most loveable one of the lot.

He chuckled to himself as she stopped before him and looked up.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

He returned it and kissed her hand. "I was just thinking," he said. "I was just thinking about how lucky I have become."

She laughed too and turned to the front for the wizard celebrant to begin. "You know what," she said from the side of her mouth as the wizard began his long drone of why they were here, "We're both lucky. We're both lucky to be with someone we love."

Blaise couldn't agree more. That was something, he realised; something not everyone of their status had.

* * *

_**Thanks to the lovely Amber for telling me how to use the prompt glittering with Blaise because I was stuck! I hope you liked this.  
**_

_**This challenge can be found on HPFC, along with many others.**_


End file.
